Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by kate657
Summary: To the outside world, Nathan is as happy as he's ever been but inside lies a lost and broken man trapped in a life he never wanted. Haley is convinced she is a new person but is faced with a rude awakening when circumstances force her to return.
1. Looking Inward

**Summary:**

Nathan and Haley haven't seen each other in seven years. Nathan is a star basketball player of a North Carolina team and living a loveless life. To the outside world, he's as happy as he's ever been, but inside lies a lost and broken man who is trapped in a life he never wanted. Haley, on the other hand, has a kick-ass music career, is working on her third album (and as a waitress at a club) and is very happy and secure in her new life. She has convinced herself that she has put everything behind her but is faced with a rude awakening when circumstances force her to return to the home she ran away from.

**(Introducing)**

**Haley James' Story**:

Haley signed the annulment papers and sent them to Nathan via mail. She stripped herself of his name and stayed on the tour with Chris Keller, Michelle Branch, Jessica Harp and Gavin DeGraw until it finished a year later. After that, she went to college and the recording studio (She graduated high school a year before her class did). While in college, (during her second year) she met a guy, Trey Carter. They dated for four years and have recently parted ways on good terms. They remain good friends, though and Haley has realized that she wants to concentrate on herself. She has not kept in contact with anyone else from Tree Hill. After she left Nathan, no one in Tree Hill was willing to give her the time of day and she's moved on since then. She's also released two albums and has a steady job performing at nightclubs in Olympia as well as being a waitress at a small restaurant.

Nathan Scott's Story: 

Nathan recovered from his accident and slowly got his life back on track. He went to High Flyers Basketball Camp and became an even better player than before. He never went to college, because he didn't have very good grades in high school after his tutor left. He lives the high life as a professional basketball player and had many relationships with other women over the years, but never committed to any of them.

_You can never really tell what goes on behind closed doors…_

_**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**_

**Looking Inward**

"Nathan!" Melanie O'Connell exclaimed to an empty bedroom. Nathan popped his head in the room from the bathroom. He was wet and there was a towel around his waist.

"What?" he asked.

"Come back to bed. It's early," she said. He shook his head.

"I can't. I have practice in an hour," he said coolly. Melanie shook her head.

"Fine. So, we're going to a movie tonight, right?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"No, I don't think so," he said.

"Then what are we doing?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"'We' aren't doing anything. I'm going out tonight," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously.

"To a new club that a friend of mine is opening," he lied.

"Why, so you can meet some chick and hook up?" she asked. Nathan considered this.

"Might happen," he replied. Melanie looked at him in shock.

"Nathan, I can't believe you just admitted that you are planning to cheat on me," she said. Nathan looked at her pitifully.

"I'm not cheating on you because we're not dating, Melanie," he said.

"But after last night, I thought," she started.

"You thought what? That we would start dating and fall madly in love with each other? Get a grip," he said, laughing. She looked at him, hurt. His face softened. "Look, I thought you understood. Last night was a one-time thing. We had fun, well, a lot of fun, but it won't be happening again," he said, smiling. Melanie's face went rigid in anger.

"You're such an ass," she said, getting up from the bed, throwing her clothes on and leaving. She slammed the door angrily. Nathan sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed. It was never his intention to hurt anyone, but what most girls didn't realize was that he didn't want a relationship, that they were just a way for him to convince himself that he was still alive. He didn't blame them for being mad at all, but it pissed him off when they pretended to know who he was. How could they possibly know who he was when he wasn't even sure anymore? He tried to stop himself from going into some self-analyzing stupor, but he failed. It'd been a long time since he'd felt truly alive. Even driving that car wasn't as exhilarating as she had made him feel. Now, he shook his head. He would not allow himself to think of her. He wasn't ready for that kind of trip down memory lane. Instead he started to focus on his career. He had a good one. He played basketball almost every morning and he was one of the best players in the country. He was known around the state and in a few others. To the public he was known as some sort of ladies' man and professional player. He remembered reading a sports review about him and his career. The journalist had written: "Nathan Scott: With a basketball pedigree that most people would kill for and an endless line of women that constantly throw themselves at his feet, he is probably the happiest and luckiest man in sports alive." He laughed at the memory.

"Happiest and luckiest man in sports alive," he said to himself. "What a joke," he added silently. He was no happier than his father was when his mother had left him. He certainly didn't consider himself lucky either.

TWO HOURS LATER

Nathan walked into his brother, Lucas' house. He knew Luke never bothered to lock the door. He was having more and more in common with his girlfriend every day. He walked into the kitchen and found Lucas sitting at the table eating cereal of all things. "Nathan, how did you get in here?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at him and gave him a "duh" look. "Oops. Guess I forgot to lock it again," he said, putting his bowl in the sink. Then a bedroom door opened and a voice came down the hall.

"Luke, where is my watch?" she asked. She came down the hall and smiled at Nathan. "Oh, hey, Nate. I didn't know you were here," she said. Nathan smirked.

"I figured as much. How are you, Peyton?" he said.

"Oh, I'm tired. I've got a million things to do before the club opens and one of those things is finding a singer," Peyton said.

"Well, good luck with that," he said, walking around her and grabbing some cereal out of the cupboard. "Do you mind?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"Oh, I got a call from Brooke today," Peyton announced as she pulled her curly blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Oh? How are she and Craig doing?" Lucas asked.

"They've finally set a date!" Peyton exclaimed. Nathan rolled his eyes. Brooke Davis and Craig James had gotten engaged at least seven months earlier and it was taking them a long time to set a date that they both agreed on. This would be around the fourth time that they set the date, so Nathan wasn't exactly going to clear his schedule just yet, if he was even invited.

"When is the big day this time?" Lucas asked sarcastically while he and Nathan exchanged smiles. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"In a week," Peyton replied and then started laughing at their expressions.

"A week?" Lucas exploded. "Isn't that kind of jumping the gun?" he asked. Peyton looked at him.

"Allow me. I think what he means is don't they need time to plan the wedding?" Nathan said. Peyton smiled.

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis. She's been planning her wedding since she was seven. And besides, I helped her get all the dresses, rings, etc. a long time ago. All they needed was a date," Peyton said.

"But a week? That seems kind of sudden to me," Lucas said. Peyton looked at him.

"We're not going to be engaged for as long as they have been, Lucas," Peyton said. Lucas smiled at her.

"I know. You want a quick and simple wedding. I heard you the first few hundred times," he said. Peyton laughed sarcastically at him.

"Keep the attitude up, you won't be invited," Peyton said.

"To my own wedding?" Lucas asked.

"Well, the tradition is that when the groom can't make it, the best man is supposed to marry the bride," Nathan said, smiling. Peyton smiled at him mischievously.

"See, there you go. I already found a replacement Scott," Peyton said.

"I hope that they finally do have their wedding," Lucas said, leaving the room. Peyton and Nathan followed him into the living room.

"They're just going to have to get all of their family together. Brooke's parents are in California still and it's very hard to drag them away. Not to mention that Craig's parents are in town so they'll be easy to find, but his siblings are scattered all over," Peyton said.

"Taylor's in Atlanta, last I heard from her," Lucas said.

"I think Olivia and Diana are in Canada," Peyton said.

"No, they're not," Lucas said, laughing.

"They live so far away, they might as well be," she said smirking.

"What about his brothers?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, Zack is in Charlotte and Joe is in, uh, Charlestown," Lucas said. Nathan nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"What about her?" Peyton asked. Lucas looked at her in confusion. "Do you think she'll show?" Peyton asked. Lucas shrugged.

"I have no idea. If Craig knows where she is, he hasn't told me. I doubt she'll come around, though," he said. Peyton looked at him in confusion.

"She hasn't even bothered to show up in seven years to come back and see her family. Why would she show her face now?" Lucas said.

"Because her brother is marrying one of her old friends," Peyton pointed out.

"I doubt she even knows," Lucas said. "I doubt Brooke would let her come," he added.

"Haley is Craig's sister, Lucas. Now, most of the people in this town might not be too fond of her for leaving the way she did, but none of the James have expressed that opinion. Haley is family and I doubt Brooke has much of a choice whether or not members of his family come to their wedding," Peyton said.

"Even if that is true, Craig's still got one obstacle in his path if he wants Haley to come to his wedding," Lucas said.

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"He has to find her first," Lucas said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked, coming back into the room. Peyton didn't answer.

"How hard it's been for Peyton to get her club up and running. It's a major pain," Lucas said.

"Why don't you go to a talent agency if you're having trouble finding a singer/band? They usually form deals with club managers. You let their singers perform at your club and in return, you get free publicity for your club," Nathan said. Peyton thought to herself.

"That's not a bad idea," Peyton said, leaving the room.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to go look up talent agencies in Boston," Peyton replied from the kitchen.

"Why Boston?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it is a big city and I'm sure it probably has a lot of talent agencies," Peyton explained.

"Why not look in Raleigh first?" Nathan asked.

"I know what I'm doing, boys. Allow me to handle it," Peyton called back.


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Haley pushed the button on her answering machine. "You have four new messages," the mechanical voice chimed.

"Hi, Haley, it's Trey. Just wondering if you were free to come on a double date with me. I know, I know. I drag you out on these all the time, but I need someone there who knows me in case the date is a bust. What do you say? Call me later." Haley smiled to herself. It had been at least five weeks since she and Trey Carter had broken up and it was amazing that they had managed to become good friends. They had a platonic thing going on now and it was much more fun than their romantic relationship had ever been. They had a system for when one of their friends set them up on a blind date. They'd arrange for the other to come along and bring a mutual friend of the two to be the other's date just in case the blind date turned out to be incompatible. She deleted the message and made a mental note to call Trey back to turn him down. She wasn't interested in dating much right now. It was time she became more focused on her singing career. She was about to recording to put down new tracks for her third album. Haley was signed with a Boston-owned record label in Washington. She wasn't world famous, but she did fine. This was her dream and she was living it.

"Hello, Haley, it's Kalvin from BRC and I've got to say I loved the new songs. The managers are giving it a go ahead to put them on the new album. Way to go, girl." Now she felt really happy. Truthfully, the songs had been written a long time ago and she dug them out of an old notebook and decided to turn them into her manager Kalvin Trent. She began sorting through her mail when the next voice made her drop her letters.

"Hi, Haley, it's Craig." What possible reason could her big brother have for calling her? How did he even find her? "Um, look. Mom and dad gave me your number because I knew that they knew where you were. Wow. Who knew you were so close? Anyways, I'm coming up to see you tomorrow. I have something to tell you and I think it should be done in person. I'll see you around seven." "This message was recorded Wednesday at five p.m.," the mechanical voice said. Haley sighed. It was 6 p.m. on Thursday night. _Great_, she thought. _I am in no way prepared for this_. Haley ran a hand through her dyed blonde hair and sighed. She figured she might as well get started on her singing before her brother showed up with his announcement.

AN HOUR LATER

There was a knock at her front door and she raced to answer it. Craig smiled at her. It was a forced smile. He looked basically the same. "Can I come in?" he asked. Haley nodded and moved past so he could come in. He walked in and looked around the place. "Not bad," he said.

"Thanks," Haley said, sitting down at her piano.

"So, how long have you been in Washington?" Craig asked. Haley stopped to think for a minute.

"I moved here right after the tour ended," she explained. Craig nodded.

"Mom told me you moved back to Tree Hill," Haley said. Craig nodded. "Why? When we were kids, all you could talk about was getting out of there," Haley said.

"Tree Hill is my home, Haley and it's where I belong," Craig said.

"And how's life in Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"It's really good. I was surprised when I decided to come back too. But what's even more shocking is that you left Tree Hill," he said.

"Why is that so shocking?" Haley asked.

"Because you used to fit the description of a small-town girl to a tee," he said.

"Well, things changed," she said.

"Yeah, I heard," he said accusingly.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married," he said. Haley looked at him in shock.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Well, I've been engaged for seven months," he said.

"Mom forgot to mention that," Haley said.

"It wasn't her place to tell you. It's mine. And besides, she probably didn't tell you because of who my fiancée is," he said.

"Why would that bother me?" Haley asked.

"You know her. She's your age," he said.

"I do, huh? Well, don't leave me hanging. Tell me who it is," Haley said.

"Brooke Davis," he said. Haley looked completely stunned.

"Tell me we're not talking about the same girl who used to be captain of the cheerleading squad," Haley said.

"The one and only," he said.

"How did you two even meet?" Haley asked.

"In California. She and her family moved out there," he said.

"Ok. When are you two getting married?" Haley asked.

"Next week," he said. Haley almost choked. "And I want you to come," he said. Haley scoffed.

"Look, Craig, I'm really happy for you and Brooke and I want to be there for you but I don't think it's such a good idea," Haley said.

"Mind telling me why," he said.

"Well, never mind the fact that I haven't been in Tree Hill for seven years and I know how most of them feel about me, but what about Brooke?" Haley asked.

"What about her?" Craig asked. Haley looked at him incredulously.

"She hates me, Craig! And I can tell you for certain that Peyton and Lucas will probably be there, and they hate me too. Do you really want all of that tension at your wedding?" Haley said.

"Don't forget Nathan," he said. Haley nodded.

"Ok, now I'm definitely not coming," she said.

"Haley, this is my wedding we're talking about," he said.

"Yeah and if I were you, I would prefer that my wedding didn't turn into the town lynching," Haley said.

"That's ridiculous," he said.

"Oh, now who's being naïve?" she asked, referring to the number of times that her siblings had told her that she was so naïve while they were growing up. Craig eyed her carefully.

"Haley, are you sure that the reason you don't want to come is really for the sake of my wedding, or is it because you don't want to face Nathan?" Craig asked. Haley smiled.

"I'm not afraid of seeing Nathan again if that's what you're getting at," she said.

"Really?" he asked. Haley shook her head. She started to tell him that what happened happened a long time ago and she had moved on and made a pretty good life for herself. She didn't dwell on the past because she knew that if she were faced with the same choice again, she would do the same thing all over again. "I've got to give you credit. You certainly aren't holding any grudges," he said.

"I have no need to, Craig. Look around you. I have a good life. It may not be what I pictured it to be but I'm happy," she said.

"Then, you can come to my wedding if you're happy with the way your life has turned out," he said.

"How does Brooke feel about this?" she asked.

"There are friends of Brooke's that I didn't really want to come," he said.

"Like who?" Haley asked.

"Like a girl named Bevin," he said. Haley looked at him for an explanation, but he didn't give him one. Haley sighed. He looked at her imploring her to come.

"All right, I'll come," she finally said. Then, Craig told her that he expected to see her back in Tree Hill in two days to help him and his mom out. "Look, you never said anything about coming back early," Haley said.

"Because I knew that you would never agree to it then," he said. Haley looked at him in annoyance. He smiled at her as he hugged her. "This means a lot to me, Haley. I really want my baby sister around for this. Thank you," he said, hugging her more tightly. Haley groaned.

"Oh, what'd you have to go and say that for?" she asked. He looked at her. "Now, I can't change my mind and say 'no'," she said. He laughed at her as he hugged her again.

"I'll see you in Tree Hill, sis," he said, getting up and leaving. Haley stared around her apartment for a while. _Now, look at what you've gotten yourself into_, a voice deep inside said.


	3. The Best of Enemies

**The Best of Enemies**

Haley took a deep breath as the cab drove through the familiar streets of Tree Hill. She couldn't believe she let her brother talk her into coming back early. Already, Haley could feel the coldness radiating from certain houses as she passed them. Then, the cab pulled in front of her family's house that her parents had brilliantly managed to buy back from the previous owners. She tipped the cab driver and asked him to pop his trunk so she could get her bags. He did and she walked around and grabbed her two suitcases and bags that she brought with her. She even brought her guitar with her. Her guitar had become her constant companion over the years and she certainly wasn't going to venture back into unknown territory without it. She waved goodbye to the driver and walked up to her old front door. She knocked on it twice and then paused for half a second and knocked on it a third time. That was her signature knock that she had spent years perfecting as a kid. The door opened and Haley almost dropped her bags when she saw Taylor's bright face and blonde hair.

"I thought I recognized that knock!" Taylor exclaimed as she threw her arms around Haley. "How are you, kiddo?" she asked. Haley yawned.

"I'm really good, Tay. How are you doing? Where do you call home these days?" Haley asked. Taylor smiled as she took some of Haley's bags and brought them upstairs to her old room. Haley took a deep breath as she looked around her bare room. A bed was there, but it wasn't her old one.

"Uh, well, I was in Atlanta for a long time, but I've moved on. I'm living here for now," Taylor said.

"So, Craig didn't have to call you?" Haley asked.

"Oh, no, he did. When he did, I just considered it the perfect time to say goodbye to Atlanta," Taylor explained. Haley nodded. "So, I was surprised when he told me that you were in Olympia," Taylor said.

"Why is that so surprising?" Haley asked as she started to unpack her things.

"Well, I thought that you would be on another tour with that Chris fellow," Taylor said. Haley shook her head.

"No, when the tour ended, I never saw him again," she said.

"Are you sad about that?" Taylor asked. Haley looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, I know that you had a thing for Chris back then. That's why you left town to go on tour with him," Taylor said. Haley shook her head.

"It was never about Chris. I didn't leave to be with him because I was never with him," Haley said calmly. But there was an aggressive tone in her voice that Taylor had never heard before.

"Whoa, ok, I understand," Taylor said.

"Why is everyone asking me so many questions like that?" Haley asked.

"Because you up and left your husband, never to be heard from again," Taylor explained.

"Knock it off," Haley said. Taylor laughed.

"Hey, Haley, I'm on your side in this. I really am. You're my sister and I love you but you're kidding yourself if you think certain people aren't going to ask you those questions," Taylor said. Haley nodded and hugged Taylor. "Now, let's go downstairs and help mom set up for the party," Taylor said, wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulder and dragging her downstairs.

"Some things never change, huh? Any excuse for mom to throw a party," Haley joked.

"You have no idea," Taylor said as they headed into the kitchen. Haley stiffened when she saw that Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table and that Lucas and Peyton were both there.

"Well, look who it is," Brooke said venomously. Taylor took her turn to speak.

"Yeah, you remember mine and Craig's younger sister, Haley, right?" she joked.

"How could we possibly forget?" Peyton asked. Her voice was laced with anger. Then, Lydia walked in and squealed in excitement.

"Oh, Haley! You're finally home!" she exclaimed. She ran over and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Hi, Mom," Haley said as she pulled away.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" her dad asked. Haley was about to answer. But Brooke's question stopped her.

"Yeah, how is life with Chris Keller these days?" she asked. The whole room full of people stopped moving to look at Haley. Haley looked at Brooke in surprise. She could tell that Haley wasn't angry. She looked a little too calm.

"I wouldn't know," Haley said.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Haley sat down in the living room, staring holes into the floor as she sat down with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. They were all catching up and decided to have a private conversation. Haley saw it as a wrestling match only Nathan wasn't here. Peyton, Lucas and Brooke were all in his corner and decided to sub in for him. Only there was nobody in Haley's corner, which was perfectly fine with her. Living alone in a big city had toughened her up. She could certainly handle anything they threw her way. Right? "So, how's your life been so far?" Peyton asked. Haley knew she had to be careful about this answer. Any wrong answer could cause an explosion.

"It's been really good," Haley replied.

"Any regrets?" Brooke asked. She shook her head.

"Why would there be?" she asked.

"Because you left Nathan to go on tour and then signed the annulment papers, pouring salt in his already broken heart," Lucas replied.

"The papers that he initiated," Haley reminded them.

"You still signed them," Peyton said. Haley sighed in annoyance.

"I made a clean break. I did what I thought was best for me and for Nathan," Haley explained.

"Well, you were wrong. It completely destroyed him when he saw your signature," Lucas replied. Haley started to laugh at them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peyton asked in anger.

"Oh, I'm not the one with the problem here. It's you," Haley said.

"You hurt our friend," Lucas said.

Haley stopped smiling and her face grew really serious as she said, "Seven years ago. It's ancient history."

"How can you be so cruel?" Peyton asked. Haley shrugged.

"Well, what do you expect me to say, Peyton?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry?" Lucas suggested.

"Well, you shouldn't set such high expectations because I'm only going to disappoint you even more," Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because I'm not sorry," Haley said. Lucas looked at her in shock and Haley finally showed how angry she really was. "I'm going to say one last thing and then I'm leaving the room because I refuse to explain myself to you. What's done is done. I can't change it and I don't want to. Nathan has obviously moved past it too, so maybe you guys should do the same," Haley said, leaving.

"Wow. She's really changed," Peyton commented. They all nodded in agreement. Haley James had always managed to make her points in her own way and while she didn't let people just walk all over her, she was always polite about her anger. They had never witnessed such strength and resolve in her before. She had obviously developed a really thick shell while she was away, living wherever it was that she lived.

"If only Nate could've made that good of a transformation," Brooke said. Again, they nodded. Nathan never betrayed any trace of sadness with the way his life turned out to them directly, but they could tell that he wasn't as happy as he let everyone else believe. There were two things that were a dead give away: the first one was that after Haley; he had never had a serious relationship- just an endless string of one-night stands. The second thing was that in all this time, he barely ever mentioned her. And when he did, you could hear the love for her that he still had in his voice. But there was also anger, unbearable pain as well as a devastating longing. Brooke gasped as she suddenly realized something. "Nathan is on his way here," she said.


	4. Reunion From Hell

**Reunion From Hell**

Nathan sighed as he pulled into the James' house. It had been a while since he'd been here and he wasn't looking forward to going back inside that house. It knew too much. It held too many memories for him and he knew that once he stepped back inside they would all come crashing down on him. He never let himself remember those days. It still hurt him to remember a time in his life where he was at his happiest. And then, in one foul swoop, it had all been taken away from him.Nathan shook his head and blocked the thoughts out of his head. He walked up to the door and knocked on it twice. Taylor opened the door and she looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" she asked.

"I was invited," he said. Taylor looked back into the kitchen and then at him.

"Uh, well, Brooke is in the living room with Lucas and Peyton. I'm sure you remember where that is," she said. She was being a little too friendly for his comfort. Something was going on but he decided not to press it. Even if he had decided to, it would have been too late because Taylor was already walking away towards the kitchen. Lucas and the others came out of the living room.

"Come sit with us, Nate," Lucas said.

"Tay, I need your help. Come here, please," a shockingly familiar voice said. Nathan stiffened at the sound of it. _It couldn't possibly be her_, he told himself. Then, he saw Taylor's face and he knew that he wasn't just imagining it. He looked at Lucas and his expression betrayed his worry. Then, as if sensing that something was amiss, she came out of the kitchen. "Tay, what the hell is taking you so…?" she started to say but her sentence trailed off when she saw him. It took her a minute to regain her composure and initial shock at seeing him. But when she did, she put on a friendly smile. "Hi," she said. Nathan stared at her for a few minutes. Instead of saying what he had been feeling all these years, instead of returning the polite welcome, he turned to Brooke and glared at her.

"What is she doing here?" he demanded. Brooke shrank back.

"She's here for the wedding," Lucas said.

"Craig felt that she should be here," Brooke added.

"Well, then, you should have told me that she would be here," he said.

"I didn't know until she showed up," Brooke offered. Haley hit the wall with her hand to get their attention.

"She' is standing right here," Haley said angrily. She walked out of the hallway and went back into the kitchen where her parents were. Nathan, suddenly overcome with anger, followed her.

"Hold on a second. You think that after all this time you have the right to act angry and storm out on me?" he asked.

"It is her pattern," Lucas said.

"Stay out of this, Lucas," Nathan warned. This was something he needed to say. Seeming to get the message, every one left the room, leaving them alone together. Haley turned around and looked at him. Her face betrayed no anger if she was feeling any towards him. There was no sadness and no regret. She actually smiled at him. She nodded and laughed.

"I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind. So, let's hear it," Haley said. It sounded very sarcastic.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. I'm not the one who left you. It was the other way around. So, don't mock me," he said. Haley's face softened.

"I'm not mocking you. I was being serious," she said.

"Well, so am I when I say that I have nothing to say to you," he said. He turned to leave but turned back around to face her. "Sorry if you thought that I was going to spend my time pining after you, but I didn't. I got on with my life and I've found better women," he said.

"Well, good. That's good for you," she said. He didn't like that she was being so nice and understanding. He wanted to know what she was really feeling. He wanted to know if she was hurting right now like he had been when she left. He sighed heavily and stomped out of the room. He walked to the living room and sat down beside Brooke. Brooke put her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, searching his face for some clue as to what he was feeling, but Nathan had become very good at concealing his emotions. His bearing came down over his eyes like a cloak and he knew that there was no way anyone would be able to tell what he was really feeling. He had wanted to say so much more to Haley. He wanted to yell and to scream and at the same time, run over and kiss her. But instead he had pulled a childish manoeuvre in an attempt to hurt her feelings, but backfired when her reaction had hurt him.

"I'm fine," he said. Lucas looked at him in disbelief and then his expression grew very serious.

"You know that's a lie," Lucas said. Nathan shook his head.

"Don't try to tell me what I do or don't know," he said.

"Nathan, we know that her coming back is hurting you even if you don't," Peyton said. Nathan laughed bitterly as he shook his head.

"She left; Haley forgot about every single thing that meant to her in this town- me, you guys, and her family. She threw everything away for that stupid tour and she never looked back. So she's suddenly grown a conscience and come back to be there at her brother's wedding. Well, good for her, but I couldn't care less." Nathan exploded. Brooke shook her head in annoyance.

"You know what? You can deny it all you want; Nathan, but we know the truth. We've been around for the past seven years when she hasn't. We saw first hand what Haley leaving did to you," Peyton said. They heard footsteps walking in the hall and then upstairs. Nathan could tell without even looking up to see that it had been Haley. Lucas got up and followed her quickly.

Haley sat down on her bed and looked around the old room. Then the door swung open and Lucas walked in. "How much did you hear?" Lucas asked. Haley could practically feel his anger.

"All of it," she said.

"And?" he said. Haley shrugged.

"Don't give me that, Haley," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"This new barrier thing that you've got going. Every time someone confronts you, it's as if you crawl into a shell and it's your protective gear," he said.

"What do you want me to say, Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Something real," he replied. Haley shook her head.

"This is real, Lucas. I don't carry what happened with me anymore," she said.

"You don't feel the least bit guilty?" he asked. Haley shook her head. "Wow. Just what the hell happened to you over the years?" he asked.

"I was guilty at first. But I realized that if I kept feeling sorry for myself, wishing I could change things when I couldn't, it would destroy me. I didn't want to live like that," she said.

"So, what did you do, throw it all out?" he asked in amusement. Haley looked at him sternly as she shook her head.

"It took me a long time to put it behind me, Lucas," she said.

"That doesn't make it ok, Haley!" he exclaimed. Haley looked at him in surprise. He had never yelled at her like that. "If you heard everything downstairs, then you must have heard what Nathan said," he said. Haley nodded. "Did you hear the way he speaks about you?" he asked. Haley nodded. "And that doesn't bother you at all?" he asked. Haley looked at him.

"He's entitled to his opinion," she said.

"That is what's bothering me," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"That you can sit there and act like you and Nathan never meant anything to each other. That you don't love him, that you don't care that you destroyed him," Lucas said.

"I think that you should go back downstairs, Lucas," Haley said.

"Why's that?" he asked as if he didn't care.

"Because you're making me really angry," she warned.

"You don't have the right to be angry," Lucas said.

"And you don't have the right to fight Nathan's battles for him," Haley said.

"He's my brother," Lucas offered. Haley shrugged.

"And he has made it perfectly clear that he's moved on. He told me point blank that he's moved on," she said.

"And you _believed _him?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"So he hasn't been with other women?" Haley asked, looking at him doubtfully. Lucas looked down. "That's exactly what I thought. I love him; I never said I didn't. I will always care for him, but…" she trailed off.

"But you don't feel bad about hurting him," Lucas pointed out before he left. Haley fought back tears as she looked around her room. _You can't lie to yourself anymore. You regret hurting Nathan more than you care to_, a voice inside told her. She hated that voice. It always tended to rear its ugly head at the worst possible time and forced her to realize things she didn't want to. She knew she still loved Nathan. She had never denied that. But she had denied why things never really worked with Trey. Trey had meant a lot to her and she cared about him, but Nathan always held her heart and he meant the world to her.

"But it doesn't change anything," she reminded herself. She had changed and so had Nathan. They were different people now and to pretend that they could go back to the way they were was foolish. Haley knew that.


	5. Setting People Straight

**Setting People Straight**

TWO DAYS LATER

"Thanks a lot for helping me out, Haley," Craig said.

"Anything to get out of that house," Haley said, shaking her head. Craig laughed.

"Come on, it's not that bad," he said. Haley looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Brooke lives there now. Peyton and Lucas come over almost every three hours," Haley pointed out.

"Well, it's not that bad for the rest of us, at least. I can understand why it might be an annoyance for you," he said. Haley dropped the shelf she was holding. "Haley, be careful! That's Brooke's and it's very expensive," he said. She was helping him move his and Brooke's stuff over to their new apartment that they would start living in once the wedding was over.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. Haley gave him a stern look and then widened her eyes as if he should know. "I meant that there's a reason that you don't like being there," he said, shrugging. He didn't see what the problem was.

"Maybe I should just rent a hotel room," Haley said.

"What? Look, I'll talk to Brooke," he said. Haley burst out laughing.

"Oh, please. I can handle Brooke," she said. "Besides, I don't need my big brother protecting me," she said.

"I think you do," he said. Haley looked at him.

"I'm only going to be here for a few more days," she said, laughing. Craig looked at her pleadingly. Haley shook her head.

"Come on, Haley. I feel like I've hardly spent time with you," he said.

"Whose fault is that?" she asked, looking at him. He had been going out with Brooke almost every day since she'd come back to Tree Hill. "Besides, now that you know where I am, you can always come see me in Olympia," she said. Craig shook his head. Haley shrugged and lifted the shelf back up and walked into his apartment. She put them down and sighed. Craig came in a few minutes later.

"Are you going to at least come to Peyton's club opening tomorrow night?" he asked. Haley laughed at him in amusement.

"She probably told the bouncer to keep me out," she said.

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"Well, it is her club and Nathan will probably be there. She probably doesn't want him to get hurt," she said.

"From what I've seen, Nathan is more than capable of fighting his battles himself," Craig said.

"Well, according to Lucas, Nathan's not doing so well," Haley said.

Craig stopped at the worry in his sister's voice. _Well, what do you know? Little sis still cares about him_, he thought to himself. "And what do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know. He seems fine to me and even if he wasn't doing well, I don't think it'd be my place to say so," she said.

"Haley, Nathan loves you. That much is obvious," he said.

"So?" Haley asked.

"So, if anyone could get through to him, my bet is it'd be you," he said. Haley shook her head. "Why do you think everyone's so hard on you right now? It's because they know that Nathan is not doing well. They're being hard on you in the hopes that out of guilt, you'll try to help him," he said.

"But I won't," she said.

"Haley," he said.

"Can we just drop this, please? I don't feel like having another deep discussion," she said. Craig looked at her for a minute then he coolly got back to work. He sighed.

"So, you don't care, is that it?" he asked. Haley laughed.

"I wish I didn't," she said.

"Haley, if you care about Nathan, why don't you try to help him? You must realize that he's not happy," Craig asked. Haley nodded.

"If Nathan wanted my help, he would ask for it. The others have told me to stay away and Nathan more or less told me to go to hell," Haley said, walking out of the apartment. Craig decided to drop the conversation.

"Nathan, when did you get here?" Peyton asked, coming into the kitchen of the James' house.

"Lucas told me to come over. He said Craig needed help," Nathan said. Peyton looked at Lucas. He shrugged at her.

"Nathan, you are aware that Haley's helping, right? She and Craig just left with a load. They'll be back," Peyton said. Nathan nodded.

"And you're ok to be around her?" Brooke asked. Nathan nodded as if it were nothing.

"Any luck finding that singer yet?" he asked, changing the subject. Peyton rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"I thought you were calling talent agencies in Boston," Brooke said.

"And when I said that I needed a group for Tree Hill, they either laughed at me or asked where the heck Tree Hill is," Peyton said shaking her head in annoyance.

"How about Raleigh?" Nathan asked. Taylor James came into the room.

"No one available for that night. Apparently, I have to book talent months in advance," she said.

"What're you talking about?" Taylor asked.

Nathan yawned and then said, "Peyton's trying to find a singer for the club opening tomorrow night." Taylor laughed.

"And you called Raleigh and Boston?" she asked. Peyton looked at her and nodded. She laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Brooke demanded.

"The fact that you called agencies miles away who you'd have to pay an arm and a leg to even get them to agree to give you some talent when there's a singer in this very town with no work booked and who'd probably do it for free," Taylor said. Peyton laughed in disbelief.

"Like whom?" she asked. Taylor looked at them in amusement.

"Like Haley," she said.

"I don't think so," Peyton said indignantly. Taylor nodded.

"Ok. Suit yourself. I'm sure no one at the club will notice the lack of entertainment," Taylor said sarcastically.

"I'd rather sing myself than let her," Brooke said. Taylor laughed.

"We've heard you sing," she reminded her. Brooke glared at her. "Look, I know all of you have this unhealthy, ridiculous grudge against Haley, but there's no need to let your club suffer because of it, Peyton," Taylor said.

"It's not ridiculous," Peyton argued. Taylor scoffed.

"Um, actually it is. It's not your business what Haley does or does not do. She didn't leave you and Nathan here has not said anything that leads me to believe that he hates my sister and he's the one she hurt. He is the only one who has the right to be angry at her," Taylor said.

"There's a thing called loyalty," Peyton pointed out.

"I prefer to call it stupidity. Haley would sing at your club for free because unlike you, she's not petty. And she's a platinum artist so you'd be crazy to pass up that kind of publicity," Taylor said.

Nathan looked at Taylor. Then, he looked at Peyton who obviously realized that Taylor was right as well, but was still struggling to make the decision. "She's right, Peyton," Nathan pointed out. Peyton looked at him in disbelief.

"Nathan! After what Haley's singing did to you, now you're getting her a gig?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"That was a long time ago, guys. You need to let it go," Nathan said.

"You mean like you are?" Brooke shot back. Nathan smirked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who's lashing out at her. That's you guys," he reminded them.

"Nathan, I don't think I would feel comfortable having her perform in my club with you there," Peyton said.

"Would you guys stop trying to protect me from her?" he exploded. "I don't want it and I don't need it. I was fine before Haley came back, I'm fine now that she's here and I'll still be fine when she's gone," he said. Peyton sighed as she nodded in understanding. Nathan smiled because he knew that it was going to be fun to watch Peyton Sawyer ask Haley to play at her club. Just then, the door swung open.

"Okay, it's somebody else's turn. I've had enough," Haley said, walking into the room.

"Haley, you can lift things," Taylor pointed out.

"Not of that. I'm sick of that music," Haley said. Taylor and Haley both laughed.

"He's still playing that crap?" Taylor asked in disbelief. Haley nodded.

"Top 1000 Country Songs! It's like he bought the CD every year and then made an mp3 CD and put it in just to drive me crazy," Haley ranted.

"Haley, I have to talk to you about something," Peyton announced. Haley looked at her in confusion like she couldn't believe that Peyton was being nice to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know my club is opening tomorrow, right?" Peyton said. Haley nodded carefully. "Well, it turns out that I don't have any talent playing," Peyton said.

"On your opening night? That's going to kill your business, Peyton," Haley said. Peyton laughed.

"I know that which was why I was wondering if you would be willing…" she started but her sentence trailed off. Haley laughed.

"Are you asking me to play at your club for you?" she asked. Peyton nodded. "Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events. You coming to me for a favour, that is," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, I'm trying here," Peyton said. Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" Haley asked.

"I guess I had that one coming," Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, you did. When should I show up?" Haley said. Peyton looked at her in shock and so did Nathan.

"Um, nine," Peyton replied in amazement. Haley nodded as she left the room. _She's changed_, he thought to himself. She was obviously stronger now, but she was still the same forgiving and generous person that he had always known. He couldn't help but be proud of the way she had handled herself. Then he shook his head as he remembered what she did to him. He hated always being torn between his love and hate for her. It was tearing him apart. One minute as he looked at her, he felt an unbelievable anger towards her for leaving and giving up on him and for being happy. Another minute, she did something that reminded him of how she used to be and he couldn't help but feel a wave of love for her. He was so confused. It was like he was a ship that had capsized and he didn't know which way was up or down anymore. He was getting tired of it. Lucas tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him.

"Let's go help Craig," he said as he walked outside and grabbed one end of Brooke's huge bureau. Nathan slid the mirror on top and held it in place as he lifted the other end. They walked out the door carefully with it and then loaded on the back of Craig's pick-up.

"Well, it's nice to have guys to work with. Haley's not much of a conversationalist these days," he said. Lucas and Nathan both glared at him.

"Okay, probably not the best person to bring up around the two of you. I get it," he said, holding his hands up in defence.

"You even push 'play' on that music and I'll jump out of the truck," Nathan warned. Craig looked at him in amusement. Lucas laughed with Craig. Nathan looked at them in confusion.

"Nate, Craig's not much of a fan of that music either!" Lucas said, his laughter reaching dangerous levels. Nathan looked at Craig in confusion.

"I only play that stuff when it's me and Haley in the car. It drives her nuts and it always has," he said.

"So you play it to get on her nerves?" Nathan asked his confusion apparent in his tone. Lucas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the world of the James siblings," he said. Then, Nathan started laughing.

"Come on, let's go," Craig said, getting into the driver seat of the truck. Nathan sat in the middle seat and Lucas sat in the passenger seat. Craig grabbed a CD that Nathan couldn't make out and put it in.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_

_I'll give you everything I have_

_The good and the bad_

_Why do you put me on that pedestal?_

_I'm so up high_

_I can't see the ground below_

Then Nathan turned to Craig as the rest of the song was playing.

"Is that Haley?" he asked. Craig nodded.

"It sure is," he replied.

"I've never heard that song," he said.

"I wouldn't expect that you have. I doubt you've bought any of her albums," Craig pointed out.

"Albums?" Nathan and Lucas repeated. Craig smirked.

"She has two out," he replied. Nathan nodded.

"That's good for her," he said.

"What's that?" Craig asked.

"That she pursued her music career," Nathan replied. Lucas and Craig looked at each other and then Lucas looked at Nathan. Nathan caught him. "Stop looking at me like that," he said. Lucas' eyes widened innocently.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Lucas, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Every time someone mentions Haley, you look over at me to make sure that I'm all right. You can talk about her in front of me. In all these years, I never wanted her to be unhappy. Just the opposite," he said.

"Even though you're unhappy?" Lucas asked.

"Do I look like I'm losing any sleep?" he asked, shrugging. "I'm perfectly fine with the way things turned out. Haley and I just weren't meant to be," he said. Lucas eyed him doubtfully.

"When it's just you with other people, you're perfectly fine, Nathan. But when Haley's in the room, you clam up. You haven't really said anything to her," Lucas pointed out.

"And that's my business, not yours. My anger doesn't have to be yours too. Haley was your best friend long before this 'you're my brother' stuff," Nathan said.

"Yeah, and she skipped out on me too," he said. Nathan shook his head.

"She still talked to you and you went to see her in New York. Things were fine between the two of you back then. Then, she sends the annulment papers and you completely shut her out. I saw the unopened letters that she sent to you. There was probably three months' worth," he said.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Lucas asked.

"I may not be able to talk to her myself right now, but that doesn't mean I like to see her hurt. I see what your coldness does to her, Lucas," Nathan said.

"My coldness, huh?" Lucas snorted.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. Jeez, I didn't mean for this to turn into one of your legendary arguments over Haley," Craig said. Nathan and Lucas both glared at him. Craig swallowed hard.

"We don't fight over Haley," Lucas pointed out. Now he smirked in amusement.

"Really? Brooke tells me that you used to warn Nathan to stay away from Haley back when they first got together," Craig reminded him.

"That was ages ago. I meant that we don't fight over her now. Besides, I'm engaged," Lucas pointed out. Craig laughed.

"Fighting over a girl doesn't automatically mean in a romantic sense. It wasn't back then, was it?" Craig said. Lucas shook his head.

"I was trying to protect her," he explained.

"Yes and now I am. Stop fighting over my sister because neither of you are being very nice to her at the moment," Craig said. Nathan opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you dare, Nate. Solve your inner problems on your own time. I appreciate the help, but I don't want to be a referee. Point your anger at who you're really angry at or shut your mouth," Craig said. Nathan looked at him in confusion.

"You're seriously telling me to yell at your sister?" he asked. Craig chuckled.

"No, I'm not telling you to yell at her. Just talk to her. It won't kill you," he said. Nathan looked down because he didn't know that it wouldn't.


	6. Forgiveness & Friendship

**Forgiveness & Friendship**

Haley sat down backstage of Peyton's club called "PS". She thought it was a good name. Even when she married Lucas, they would still be her initials. Haley wondered if Peyton took that into account when she was naming the club. Though, Haley had no idea if the club was named before or after Lucas and Peyton had gotten engaged. Neither of them had actually told her about their engagement. She had seen the ring on Peyton's finger and made her own assumption.

_And you called these people your friends_, that voice she hated told her. She mentally told it to shut up and, typically, it wouldn't listen. _You can't shut me up, Haley. If you can hear me, it means that some part of you wants to, _the voice said. Haley shook her head in defiance. She decided to just ignore it. _You think you can ignore me? I'm part of you. So if you ignore me, you're ignoring yourself_, it said. Haley rolled her eyes. She didn't need a lecture right now from a voice inside her head. _We have these inner conversations daily, Hales. You should be used to the sound of your own voice by now. It's all you ever hear these days. You're all alone_, it reminded her. Haley tried to think of all her friends and was surprised when she could only come up with Trey. _Your ex-boyfriend does not count. The only reason he's talking to you is because he's as lonely as you are. For the moment, at least,_ it told her. Haley nodded. For all she knew that date could've turned out perfectly and Trey and that girl could be riding off into the sunset, metaphorically speaking. Then there was a knock on the door and Lucas poked his head in.

"Peyton's not here," she snapped. Lucas looked hurt but then shrugged it off.

"I'm here to see you, actually," he said. Haley looked at him in surprise.

"Why, do you have another smart-ass remark to say and then you're going to leave before I have a chance to respond?" Haley asked.

"Wow. You're certainly not holding back tonight," he commented.

"Sorry. It's just my nerves," she said.

"Craig told me you've been performing almost every night since after the tour. You've got a job playing clubs, don't you?" he said.

"I'll always be nervous before I perform. I've come to accept that. Besides, those clubs are not like this one. A former friend doesn't own them and they don't have my ex-husband in the audience either. Or other former friends, for that matter," she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Former friend, huh? Is that what I am to you?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Well, at least you're not my bitter enemy. With the way you've been acting towards me, you'd think I was yours," she said.

"I'm sorry, Hales," he said. Haley looked at him in disbelief.

"You're sorry?" she repeated as if she hadn't heard him correctly. He nodded. Then, she laughed. "For what, Lucas? There's a pretty long list, don't you think?" she asked. He laughed.

"That's the first thing you've said where you sound like you. I knew you were in there somewhere," he said, smirking. Haley looked at him mockingly.

"In there'?" she repeated. He nodded. "This is me, Lucas. And if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you turn around and go back to your fiancée," she said. He stiffened and looked at her in disbelief.

"You know about Peyton and me?" he asked. Haley looked at him in shock.

"Of course I do. I saw the ring on her finger. I'm not stupid," she said.

Lucas smirked as he said, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we haven't officially announced our engagement yet. Only Nathan noticed the ring. Brooke has yet to," he said. Haley shrugged. "I also heard that you have two albums out," he said. Haley nodded.

"I sent the first one to you. When I never heard back from you, I assumed you either didn't touch the mail or threw it out," she said.

"I'm sorry about that," Lucas said.

"Why are you apologizing to me now?" she asked. He looked at her, clearly not getting what she meant. "Not even ten hours ago, you were telling me off. Now you're apologizing to me. I don't get it," she said.

"You were right. I was out of line. What happened was between you and Nathan and I think it should stay that way. I was the one who was a bad friend," he said.

"Gee, you think?" she retorted and then smiled. He smiled back and then he put his arm around her and she let him pull her to him in a friendly hug.

"It's good to have you back, Hales," he said when he let her go. Haley smirked as she started strumming her guitar.

"Well, don't get too used to me. I'm going back to Washington after the wedding," she said. He looked down.

"Seriously?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Invite me to your wedding and you'll see me again," she said. He laughed.

"Consider your name at the top of the list," he said. She nodded. "Right after Nathan," he said, looking at her.

Haley frowned at him. Right away, he smiled. He was testing to see what her reaction would be. Clearly, she still cared about Nathan. The wheels in his head started turning. If Haley still had feelings for Nathan, then she most likely would help him if she saw how much he needed it.

"Drop it," she said. He nodded and hugged her.

"I've got to go see Peyton. I'll see you," he said.

"Or maybe you won't," she said. He looked at her. "I might chicken out," she joked, smirking.

"Like at TRIC?" he asked. Haley threw a cushion of the couch at him.

"I did not chicken out at TRIC. I performed, didn't I?" she said.

"But Peyton said it was only because she was in a jam after Chris walked off stage," he said. "See you later, Haley," he said, as he walked out the door. He went quickly to find Peyton and Brooke and dragged them into Peyton's office.

"Lucas, what is the big mystery?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"I think Nathan still cares about Haley," he said. Brooke and Peyton laughed. He looked at them in confusion.

"Anyone who's paying the slightest bit of attention knows that, Luke. What's your point?" Peyton asked. Lucas smirked.

"I think Haley still cares about Nathan too," he said.

"So?" Brooke asked.

"So, I think she's the only one who'll be able to help him," Lucas explained.

"Okay, slow down, Lucas. You know that Nathan doesn't want us meddling in his life. He's said over and over that he's fine with the way his life has turned out," Peyton said.

"And maybe if he says it a thousand times, he'll convince himself that it's true, but I can see right through that," Lucas said.

"Okay, clearly, you don't have a problem with overstepping your bounds, but there's another thing you have yet to consider," Brooke said.

"Such as?" Lucas asked.

"Neither Haley or Nathan are saying much of anything to the other. What makes you think you can get them in a room long enough for Haley to talk to Nathan to realize that he's not doing so well?" Peyton said.

"I'll leave that up to you," Lucas said.

"Me?" Peyton repeated.

"You have made it perfectly clear that you consider yourself the brains of the relationship. So, I'll let you figure that part out," he said.

"What makes you think I want any part in your little plan?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"Because you care about Nathan like I do. And you want him to admit that he's not happy. Now, it's pretty obvious that Haley's going to be the one person who can do that once she realizes that Nathan's not happy and that she's not happy either," Lucas said.

"I don't know if I can talk to Haley," Peyton said.

"Nathan's right about one thing: we don't have the right to punish Haley for him. Haley never did anything to us. We're the ones who never kept in touch with her," he said. Brooke nodded in understanding.

"We phased her out," Brooke admitted. Lucas nodded.

"Exactly. She tried to let us know what was going on with her for a while, but we shut her out. I don't know about you two, but I didn't even open her letters," he said.

"I threw them away," Brooke admitted. Lucas looked at Peyton.

"I burned them," she admitted.

"Burned them?" he asked.

"It was around the time that Jake left, ok? I wasn't in a good place," Peyton said. Lucas nodded. Peyton sighed as she walked into the room. She could hear Haley playing on the piano and singing quietly. Peyton couldn't make out the words, though. "Sounds like you could use more volume," she commented. Haley turned around.

"It's called warming up," Haley replied flatly.

"Ok," she muttered. "So, um, what are you going to sing?" Peyton asked.

"Songs," Haley replied. Peyton laughed.

"I meant what kind of songs? Songs written by other people?" Peyton asked.

"I'll do a few covers if that's what you're asking, but some songs will be ones that I composed," Haley replied. Peyton chuckled. Haley turned around from the piano. Her eyes were narrowed. "What the heck is so funny about that?" she asked angrily. Peyton smiled.

"It's just weird to hear you say 'covers' and 'composed'," Peyton said. Haley looked at her in confusion. "You sound so professional, like you're an actual artist," Peyton said. Right away, Peyton knew it came out wrong.

"I am an artist, Peyton. At least the kind of art that involves music. And I have been doing this for quite some time," Haley said.

"I know that, Haley. I'm just trying to compliment you," she said. Haley looked at her incredulously.

"That's your idea of a compliment?" Haley asked. Peyton shook her head.

"It sounded so much better in my head," Peyton said.

"Maybe you need to get your head examined," Haley suggested.

"Whoa. Retract the claws, Haley," Peyton said.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do, fire me? You're not even paying me and it's not like you have a lot of options," Haley asked in amusement.

"I'm trying to apologize here, Haley, and you're not making it easy," Peyton said.

"Why should I make it easy? You certainly haven't made things any easier for me since I got back," Haley replied.

"I know and I'm sorry for that," she said.

"Lucas didn't just tell you to apologize to me by any chance, did he?" she asked. Peyton shook her head.

"Why would you ask me that?" Peyton asked, offended.

"What am I supposed to believe, that it's just one of those days?" Haley asked. Peyton shrugged.

"I guess," she said. Haley looked at her carefully.

"If you guys are up to something, I'm going to figure it out eventually," she warned.

"I'm not up to anything, Haley. I'm just trying to right a wrong," Peyton said.

"If you say so," Haley said, though her voice dripped with suspicion.

"I do. Now I'm really sorry for everything I did to you since you came back and for ignoring you when you tried to stay in touch back then," she said. Haley nodded. Peyton looked at her.

"If you're expecting an apology from me, you're not getting one. I don't owe you any explanations," she said. Peyton nodded.

"I don't want an apology. I just want a second chance," Peyton said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being your friend," Peyton replied. Haley smiled and nodded.

AN HOUR LATER

Nathan walked into PS and sat at a table. His brother and Peyton smirked at him and walked over. "Hey, Nate!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Craig came over too. They sat down at the table that he found. It conveniently had six chairs.

"Everyone this is…, um," he started.

"Emily Smith," the girl beside him said.

"We met this morning," he said.

"Last night, Nathan. We woke up together this morning," she said, laughing.

"Oh, right, of course," he said. He froze when he saw Haley approaching them. She smiled at them all. "Oh, Emily, this is Haley James. She's someone I knew in high school. Haley, this is my date, Emily Smith," he said. Haley shook Emily's hand and smiled. He could tell that seeing Emily had fazed her because she stopped for a minute.

"Haley's also singing here tonight," Peyton added.

"Oh, you're a singer? That's amazing. Wish I could sing," Emily said. Haley nodded.

"Thanks. Um, Peyton, I need to talk to you about the, uh… Um, the sound system," Haley said.

"Is everything ok?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just something I need to talk to you about," Haley assured her. Peyton sighed with relief as she got up and walked with Haley.

Haley led the way backstage. She stopped in front of the controls for the speakers that were off to the side behind the stage. "Haley?" Peyton asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. Um, I just wanted to make sure you knew about this. Um, this is a dangerous level to have the speaker volume at. You don't want to cause hearing damage, do you?" Haley asked. Peyton shook her head and then eyed her for a second.

"Haley, why didn't you talk to Mouth about this? He's the DJ and the stage manager," she said.

"He is? Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry," she said. Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Haley looked really rattled.

"I'm fine. Its just nerves," Haley said. Peyton nodded. "I get jittery as hell the closer the time to sing comes. I'll be fine," she said brokenly.

"Ok, if you're sure you're alright. Um, maybe you'll want to have a glass of water," Peyton said. Haley grabbed the 710 mL bottle of water that she had placed on a table near the speakers.

"Way ahead of you," she said. Peyton laughed.

"You'll do fine, Haley. I listened to your two albums a few hours ago. They're really good. Craig has a few of them on hand in case anyone wants them after," Peyton said.

"I know. I'm the one who gave them to him. That's what I always do: Give out free albums after I perform," she replied brokenly.

"That's not a bad idea," Peyton said. She said a quick goodbye to Haley and wished her good luck and then went back to the table.

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asked when she sat down. Peyton smiled.

"I've got to tell you: She really knows her stuff now," Peyton commented.

"It's probably not my place, but she seemed kind of jumpy," Emily said. Peyton laughed.

"Haley always gets nervous," Craig said. Emily nodded. Peyton whispered to Lucas.

"I don't think it's her performance that has her so rattled," she said. He looked at her. Peyton motioned to Nathan and Emily. Nathan had his arm around Emily and was laughing at a joke she had just made. Lucas nodded.

"I told you," he said back.

"It's not funny, Lucas. She looked really hurt," Peyton said, glaring at him.

"Who was hurt?" Nathan asked.

"I was. When I fell out of my chair yesterday," Peyton said quickly. Nathan nodded in confusion.

"Ok," he said.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Nathan stretched out and took his arm back. Emily pouted but he just shook his head. Peyton was up on the stage. "Hi, everyone, I'm Peyton Sawyer, the owner and manager of PS. How's everyone doing?" she called out. Everyone screamed in response. They all said different words, so it was hard to make out. "Are you ready for some live music?" she called out. Everyone screamed again. "Okay. It's my pleasure to introduce to you Tree Hill's own, a double platinum artist from her two albums, straight from her new home in Olympia, Washington, Haley James!" A lot of people cheered for Haley. Nathan did as well. Haley took the stage and sat at the piano. She didn't introduce any of the songs she was singing or anything. She just started playing a semi familiar tune on the piano. Then she started to sing:

_You don't remember me, but I _

_Remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream, I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything _

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we have? _

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then _

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything _

_Just to find you _

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that just like you_

_Are taking over_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything_

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything_

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

The audience erupted in applause and screaming. Haley smiled deeply. "Thank you. That was a cover of 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence. This next one is 'Til I Get Over You' by Michelle Branch," Haley said. She stood up and took the second microphone with her. She adjusted it. She grabbed her guitar and started strumming while someone else came and started playing the piano. A few seconds later, she started singing:

_Every time I feel alone_

_I can blame it on you_

_And I do, oh_

_You got me like a loaded gun_

_Golden sun and sky so blue, oh_

_We both know that we want it_

_But we both know you left me no choice_

_chaque tois que tu ton va_

_You just bring me down_

_je pretend que to fais bien_

_So I'm counting my tears til I get over you_

_Sometimes I watch the world go by_

_I wonder what it's like, oh_

_To wake up every single day_

_Smile on your face_

_You never tried, oh_

_We both know we can't change it_

_But we both know we'll just have to face it_

_chaque tois que tu ton va_

_You just bring me down_

_je pretend que tu fais bien_

_So I'm counting my tears til I get over you_

_If only I could give you up_

_But would I want to let you off of this soapbox, baby?_

_We both know that we want it (rising pitch)_

_But we both know you left me no choice (hold)_

_chaque tois que tu ton va_

_You just bring me down_

_je pretend que tu fais bien_

_So I'm counting my tears til I get over you_

_We both know…_

_That I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

She took a deep breath and smiled at the applause. "This is the last cover I'll do for the evening. It's called 'Completely' by Jennifer Day," Haley said. She went back to the piano and started playing.

_I'll give my all or not at all_

_There's no in between_

_I'll give my best, won't second-guess_

_This feeling deep in me_

_You make me want to love you_

_With every breath I'll love you, oh, endlessly_

_I'll give my heart, give my soul_

_I won't hold back; I'll give you everything_

_All of me, completely_

_You fill me up with your love_

_Oh, I just overflow_

_When me touch, can't get enough_

_And I want you to know_

_You make me want to love you_

_With every breath I'll love you, oh, endlessly_

_I'll give my heart, give my soul_

_I won't hold back; I'll give you everything_

_All of me, completely_

_You make me want to love you_

_With every breath I'll love you, oh, endlessly_

_I'll give my heart, give my soul_

_I won't hold back; I'll give you everything_

_All of me, completely_

Then she started right into her next song:

_It's been a while since I've seen you_

_There a lot of questions I want to ask_

_How are you? _

_You certainly look good_

_Is your life everything you hoped it would be?_

_I hope you're as happy as I pretend to be_

_I know I look okay and I act like I'm fine_

_You probably think my life is perfect_

_And that I don't regret that I:_

_Ran away_

_Stayed hidden away_

_Never called or wrote you_

_Well, baby, things aren't always what they seem_

_Cause inside I'm breaking down_

_Oh, I'm hurting so much_

_I feel like I'm stuck on the inside powerless to stop myself_

_From looking at the mess I made of things_

_Are you surprised?_

_What can I say?  
Appearances can be deceiving_

Haley held the last note for a long time until she stopped playing and stood up. "Thank you," she said into the microphone. There was a thundering applause as Haley walked off stage and Nathan sat in his chair beside his date. He was in a state of shock and completely speechless.


	7. Realizing the Truth

**Realizing the Truth **

Haley took a deep breath as she walked backstage and started to put her things away. The door opened and she smiled at Lucas and Peyton. Peyton's face was wide with excitement. "You were amazing, Haley! Craig said that you had taken more voice lessons to improve your sound, but we had no idea…" Peyton trailed off.

"Now, that was a compliment," Haley joked and smiled. Peyton looked at her for a minute and then started laughing. Lucas stepped forward and hugged Haley.

"You really did well, Hales. I'm proud of you," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Luke," she said, pulling away.

Peyton grabbed her hand and said, "Now we've got to go celebrate." Haley pulled her arm back and Peyton with it.

"Uh, I should get going," she said.

"No, no. Come on, Haley, you can't sing like that, save my club and not celebrate," Peyton said. Before Haley could respond, Peyton and Lucas had already dragged her out of the room and to the table.

"Well, it's the next Mariah Carey," Brooke said. Haley frowned at the description. Brooke noticed and said, "She's got a strong voice, Haley." Haley nodded and smiled.

"Would you prefer she call you the next Jessica Simpson?" Taylor teased. Haley glared at her. Taylor smiled because she knew that Haley was not a fan of Jessica Simpson.

"No, I prefer Mariah," she replied. Brooke nodded triumphantly.

"Well, either way, you did a great job, Haley," Craig said. Haley smiled at him appreciatively.

"You do have an amazing voice," Emily added.

"Thank you," Haley said. She glanced at Nathan and noticed that he was looking only at Emily.

"I especially liked the last song. Who wrote that one?" Emily continued.

"Uh, I did," she admitted. Emily widened her eyes in surprise.

"Haley's a triple threat," Taylor said. They all looked at her in confusion.

"She doesn't dance or act," Craig reminded her.

"I meant a triple threat in music. She sings, she writes and she plays two instruments," Taylor explained. They all nodded.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Haley got up from the table and went to order a drink from the bar. "Could I have a Pepsi with ice?" she asked. She never drank alcohol. For one thing, she hated what it did to people and she thought it tasted revolting. She stuck to water and sodas. The bartender smiled at her and within seconds, he was handing her a glass of Pepsi. "Thank you," she said as she put her money on the counter. "Keep the change," she said as she turned around and started walking towards the table. Then an arm grabbed hers and spun her around. It was Nathan and he was clearly upset.

"So you regret what you did, huh?" he asked. Haley was caught off guard and without thinking she nodded. "Exactly what do you regret, Haley, walking away from me and us or never calling me?" he asked.

"I regret hurting you the way I did, Nathan," she said.

"So you don't really regret leaving, do you?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said simply. Nathan shook his head and started to walk away. "Nathan, don't walk away," she called to him. He turned around and looked at her. Haley could see the pain in his eyes. It was killing him to walk away from her.

"At least I'm not running away, Haley," he said, before turning around and heading back to the table.

Nathan sat down at the table and looked at Emily who was looking at him in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Why did you leave the table to go talk to her?" Emily asked. Her tone was edged with jealousy and it was getting on his nerves.

"Because I wanted to talk to her," he said.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

"Nathan!" Emily exclaimed. He turned around and faced Peyton, Lucas, Craig, Brooke and Taylor. Haley was walking up to the table and started to sit down beside Craig. "Haley," Emily said. Haley turned and looked at her. "What were you and Nathan just talking about?" she asked. Haley looked at Nathan and then at Emily.

"Why do you want to know?" Haley asked.

"Because he won't tell me what it was," she said.

"Well, then, I'm not going to tell you if he doesn't want you to know," Haley said.

"My boyfriend goes up to an old high school friend that he obviously hasn't seen in a while and starts having a pretty heated conversation with her and doesn't tell me what it is. Can you imagine what I must be thinking?" Emily asked. Nathan saw Haley's eyes narrow in anger. He guessed that it was the accusing way that Emily was speaking to her that made her angry.

"Of course I can, but I don't care," Haley said. Emily looked at her in fury. She was about ready to tell Haley off, but Nathan turned back to her.

"Emily, I told you: We're not dating. This is just a night out together, which after this, will not be happening again," he said. Emily scoffed.

"What the hell are you saying, Nathan? We had sex and now you don't want me?" she asked. Nathan shook his head.

"I don't do relationships, Emily. I thought you would've figured that out by now," he said, getting up. He looked at Haley who was as white as a ghost. He felt a pang of concern, but shrugged it off and left the club. Emily had stormed off a few minutes later, but Haley was still sitting in her chair while the others carried on a conversation about the upcoming wedding in shock.

"You guys were right," she blurted out. They all snapped their heads in her direction.

"What are you talking about, Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan," she whispered.

"I think she's finally realizing that Nathan isn't very happy," Craig said.

"I knew all along. I guess I just didn't want to admit it," she admitted.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to help him like you guys seem to think I can," she said. Lucas, Peyton and Brooke all looked at each other. Haley smiled. "Do you really think I couldn't tell what all of those glances were about?" Haley asked. She was telling them that she was onto their little plan. Each of them looked embarrassed.

"Well, well, well. I guess there are still some remnants of Tutor Girl," Brooke joked. Haley laughed.

"I didn't have a lobotomy, guys. I've just grown up," Haley said.

"Toughened up is more like it," Peyton remarked. Haley looked at her in confusion.

"You handled yourself pretty well with Emily and all of us," Lucas said.

"But am I tough enough to help Nathan?" Haley asked them. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Hell, yeah," Taylor said.


	8. An Attempt to Repair the Damage

**An Attempt to Repair the Damage**

THREE DAYS LATER

Haley walked into her house and then into Brooke's room. She was getting her things together. "Oh, Haley, thank God. I need your help," she said. Haley walked over to her.

"With?" she asked.

"I need you to go tell the driver that I'll be a few more minutes. He's been honking like crazy for the past five minutes," Brooke said.

"Oh, I know. I actually came in here to pass along a message from him: Hurry up!" Haley said, laughing.

"Well, I want to make sure that I don't forget anything," Brooke said.

"All you have to bring is your makeup, jewellery and you. Everything else is already there," Haley pointed out. Brooke turned around and glared at her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You didn't have a big church wedding like I am, so you don't know how frustrating it is," Brooke said. Haley scrunched up her face and glared at her.

"I was being smart. I didn't want to have to deal with all of the things that could go wrong with a church wedding," Haley said. Brooke looked at her in concern.

"Like what?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with fear. Haley cracked a smile. Now, Brooke's face was scrunched up in anger. "That's not funny!" she exclaimed. Haley started laughing.

"You didn't see your face," Haley pointed out. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So how is Mission: Save Nathan going?" Brooke asked. Haley frowned. Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "Have you even talked to him since that night at PS?" Brooke asked. Haley smirked to herself and then nodded. "How'd it go?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed a little, as she said, "Not well."

(FLASHBACK)

Haley walked up to Nathan's apartment door. It was in the same complex as their old one and she was really surprised when her mother had told her the first part of the address. She knocked twice and then paused and knocked again. The door opened and Nathan looked at her in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Haley put on a face as if she couldn't believe that he was being so mean, but then it softened.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you," she replied. His face showed a bit of hurt but then it hardened.

"About what?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul so she hoped that her eyes were bearing her soul right then. They seemed to be because Nathan's face changed distinctly as he moved to let her in. She walked in and looked around.

"Your place is nice," she said. He nodded appreciatively.

"It's probably smaller than the one you have. I can't afford a penthouse," he said. Haley smirked. He looked at her in confusion.

"You think I live in a penthouse apartment?" she asked.

"Isn't that what singers prefer?" he asked.

"Not me," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons actually. One: That is way too much space for just me. Two: I prefer the ground floor, which is what my apartment is on. And three: If there is ever a fire, I prefer to be able to just climb out a window, not go down like thirty floors' worth of fire escapes," she joked. He laughed. "Knowing me I'd probably get caught on one of the stairs somehow or even fall off one of the sides," she remarked. He nodded and laughed again. "It's good to hear you laugh again," she said.

"Well, if anything, you could definitely always make me laugh with your klutz stories," he said. There was an edge in his tone that made Haley frown.

"Nathan, I…" she started.

"Haley, just forget it. It's not worth dredging up the past. You're going to be gone in a few days, aren't you?" he asked. Haley nodded matter of fact-like. "Well, then what's the point in bringing up a sore subject especially if you're not sticking around?" he asked.

"Because I want to make sure you're ok," she said.

"Oh, so now you care if I'm ok? Seven years after you nearly ruined me? Perfect timing, Haley," Nathan said, walking towards the kitchen. Haley followed him. She was never one to back down from an argument and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"You put on a tough act, but like always, I can see right through it," she said, leaning against the side of the doorway to the kitchen.

"I am perfectly fine, Haley," he said. Haley looked at him doubtfully. "And even if I wasn't, you don't need to help me," he said. Haley started to speak, but Nathan held up his hand. "I am not your charity case, ok? I was hurt when you left, yes; I'm not going to deny that. But it's been seven years, Haley. I've gotten over it and I thought you didn't even regret what you did," he said.

"You misunderstood me," she said simply. He looked at her in confusion. "Yes. I wanted to go on tour and I loved every minute of it. Every second. I don't regret doing that," she said. He sighed and shook his head in anger.

"Then, what the hell are you doing here, Haley?" he asked. She looked at him in confusion. She was completely speechless. He nodded. "Leave," he said harshly. Haley nodded and left.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

They were at the church now and Brooke was dressed in her wedding gown. Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "Haley, you know why you were there," she said.

"No, Brooke, I don't. I don't regret going on tour. It's what I wanted and I would've same decision if I could go back and do it again," she replied.

"Did you want to lose Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"No, I didn't. I never wanted to hurt him," she replied. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you wanted to lose him," Brooke replied.

"I don't understand," she said.

"When you went on tour and you knew that according to Nathan if you made that choice, things were over between the two of you. Did you think that he was serious?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, Brooke," she said.

"Yes, you do, Haley. He obviously wasn't serious because he drove a thousand miles to go and see you in Atlanta," Brooke replied.

"Ok, fine. I guess I didn't think he was serious," Haley replied.

"Did you ever want to lose him back then? Did you think you two would get your marriage annulled?" Brooke asked. Haley shook her head.

"No. I thought that once the tour ended, I would go back home and see Nathan. I knew that things weren't going to magically fall into place, but I thought that we would ultimately be able to work things out," Haley said.

"So when you went on tour, you didn't really make the decision to leave him, did you? It was just about wanting to pursue music," Brooke said. Haley nodded. She left Brooke to sit down on her brother's side of the church. She saw Nathan over on Brooke's side. He wouldn't meet her gaze. She turned to the aisle as music began to play. She saw Peyton and Bevin walking down the aisle in bridesmaid's dresses. Then the Wedding March began to play and Haley stood up with everyone else. A few seconds later, Brooke was sauntering down the aisle, with a veil pulled over her head. All you could see was a mass of brown hair at the back. There was so much fabric you couldn't make her face out. Craig quickly took her hand and helped her walk beside him. Then, they turned and faced each other. He pulled the veil back and there were tears streaming down her face. He looked at her in concern. She smiled through her tears.

The priest stepped forward and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Craig James and Brooke Davis," he announced. "Join me in hearing their vows that they have prepared for one another," he finished. Craig took out his sheet of paper and then shoved it back into his pocket.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell you how I feel about you, Brooke. From the first day I saw you when I accidentally crashed into you that day on the street, I have been completely mesmerized. Of course, you weren't exactly civilized when I apologized. I think you called me a creep who was so stupid that I couldn't even see when someone was walking right in front of me. Right then and there, I knew you were someone special. I didn't think I'd ever find someone that I love as much as I love you and now that I have, I'm not going to let you go," he said. Brooke was already crying. She held up her hand.

"I just need a minute," she choked out. A few minutes passed and she was still not able to speak. "Damn it! I'm such a sucker for weddings!" she exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone laughed. "Ok, I'm fine now. Uh, Craig, when I first met you, I didn't really think much of you and what I did think of you wasn't very good. I thought you were arrogant, annoying and like you said, stupid. But an old friend of mine who's in this room today taught me a long time ago that you need to look past all of their defences in order to see a person for who they really are," Brooke started. Haley smiled as Brooke looked at her. "And it was hard to do at first, but as soon as I did it, I really got to know the real you and I was completely hooked. I couldn't get enough of you and how sweet you really are. And you looked past the superficial side of me, so it looks like your little sister taught us both a lesson on seeing people. And if it weren't for her, I don't think we'd be here right now. I love you," she said. Haley started crying as she suddenly realized how much she missed all of her friends and family. She couldn't deny it anymore: she didn't belong in Olympia anymore and she didn't want to stay there. She belonged in Tree Hill.

Nathan looked over at Haley for a minute. She was smiling at Brooke and Craig. It was one of her rare genuine smiles that still made him weak when he saw them. As Craig and Brooke kissed and turned around, Nathan felt himself remembering his own wedding and how happy he had been then. He shut it out from his mind. This was a happy day for Brooke and he needed to stay in good spirits. The wedding quickly ended and he drove over to PS where they were having the reception. Surprisingly, Haley was already there and she was setting up the sound system with Mouth. He walked over to the stage and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Brooke and Craig asked me to sing a few songs for them," she replied flatly. Her tone was empty. It was as if the conversation was meaningless.

"Oh," he said, walking away.

"Nathan, wait," she called to him. He turned around and looked at her. "We need to talk," she replied. She hopped off the stage and pulled him by the arm and led him back stage to where her guitar was laid out and there were a bunch of sheets of music in a pile on a table. "I don't regret going on tour," she reminded him.

"I heard you," he said.

"But there has never been a second where I haven't regretted walking away from you," she said. He looked at her in shock. "When you gave me that ultimatum, instead of asking you to come with me, I got angry and fought back for all of the wrong reasons. I know that it's kind of pointless for me to say all of this now, but I just don't want you to go on thinking that I didn't love you and that I'm not sorry that I hurt you because I am. I never wanted to lose you," she said.

"You can't just say that, Haley," he said.

"Well, tough. It's not easy for me to say this, Nathan, and for a long time, I didn't even admit it to myself. But I have now and I'm willing to accept the way things have happened. Now, its time for you to admit something to yourself," she said. He looked at her in confusion. Haley shook her head. "You're not happy, Nathan. And my guess is you haven't been happy in a long time," she said.

"How could you know that?" he asked.

"Because I haven't been happy in a long time, either," she admitted. He looked at her. "Yes, I convinced myself that I was fine and attempted to move on," she said. He looked at her. "I had a boyfriend for a while in college, but it didn't last and I'm not exactly sure why I thought that it would. I guess I hoped that it would because I didn't want to face the facts: I missed you," she said. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you don't feel same way or not. I just wanted you to know that. And I also wanted to tell you," she started.

"What?" he asked.

"That I'm flying back to Olympia tomorrow," she replied. He scoffed.

"That's just typical," he said. She looked at him.

"You make this big confession and then you just run off," he said. She shook her head.

"No. I'm going there to pack my things and then I'm moving back to Tree Hill," she said.

"When did you decide all of this?" he asked.

"During the wedding," she said.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Haley, or what you're expecting, but if you think that I've been dying to hear you say that, you're wrong," he said. Haley laughed.

"I don't expect anything from you, Nathan. I only want you to admit that you're not happy," she said.

"And you think that I'll be happy if we get back together?" he asked.

"I wouldn't presume to know what makes you happy anymore. I just know that you're not. And once you admit that to yourself, maybe you can make some choices and you'll finally be able to be happy. Those choices don't have to include me," she said, turning around and getting back to the sound system.

AN HOUR LATER

Craig and Brooke were in front of the stage and Haley was sitting in front of the piano. Peyton was on stage and smiling. "Ok everyone, I want to clear a space for the first dance of the bride and groom to a song that will be sung by the groom's little sister and PS' newest staff member, Haley James," Peyton announced. Everyone cheered. Haley began to play the piano.

(Spoken)

_I bet that you never imagined_

_That one day, you'd look around_

_And I just wouldn't be there_

_So I hear you're leaving (oh)_

_Please, don't go_

_I wanna make it right_

_Cause tomorrow is just not promised_

_You never know what tomorrow holds_

(Sung)

_You'll just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today_

_Make it last_

_For always_

_My pride, my destiny_

_I'll find a piece of mind when you're next to me_

_You change my darkest hour with the gleam from your eye_

_Simply smiling over at me makes my life complete_

_So what's the use in fussing, fighting when_

_If you ever leave me, I would be so weak_

_Oh, baby, please understand_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_I wanna know that everything is alright_

_You never know_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today_

_Make it last forever_

_Forever and always_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today _

_Make it last forever_

_And ever_

_Forever_

_Forever and always_

_And I make it so that every time you're around me_

_You're re-creating sweet, brand-new memories_

_Can't let these silly changes aggravate the love in me_

_Just for a moment you can concentrate on me_

_Through slow dances in parking lots and _

_Hugs and kisses and the rest of that_

_Oh, baby, you can't let the sun go down before you let me know_

_You're in love with me_

_Cause you never… know_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today_

_Make it last forever_

_Forever and always_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today _

_Make it last forever_

_And ever_

_Forever_

_Forever and always_

_Can't imagine one day without you_

_Nothing else really matters to me_

_I'm going to keep loving you every minute_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today_

_Make it last forever_

_Forever and always_

_You just never know_

_Don't put it off til tomorrow_

_Today _

_Make it last forever_

_And ever_

_Forever_

_Forever and always_

She paused and quickly started playing the next song and everyone else joined on the dance floor.

_So many nights _

_I felt your beating heart_

_As we were deep in the dark_

_I'd watch you sleeping tight_

_Protect you from the light_

_As if you were a child_

_Then put a kiss on your lips_

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_Oh_

_This can't be right_

_Cause each and every time_

_I look deep in your eyes_

_I see the shining stars_

_Beautiful work of art_

_Still we just slip apart_

_Let's talk it through _

_You and I_

_Here tonight_

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_Is there something that I should have done?  
Tell me, where did I go wrong?_

_Is there something that I could have said to make you stay around my way?_

_Oh, yeah (_rising pitch

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_Oh_

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Oh_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_

_Don't you go breaking my heart_

_Stay for a while_

_I'll make it all right_

_Cause if you go breaking my heart_

_Then I won't survive_

_So stay for tonight_


	9. One Door Closes While Another One Opens

**One Door Closes While Another One Opens**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Haley was still in Olympia packing up her things when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Trey at the door. "Hey, Haley, you're finally back!" he exclaimed. Haley smiled.

"Hey, Trey, um, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, you remember that blind date you refused to come on with me?" he asked. Haley nodded. "I'm so glad you did," he said. Haley looked at him in confusion. "We really hit it off," he said, smiling.

"Oh, that's so great!" Haley exclaimed, hugging him. Then, he looked around her apartment.

"Are you going on another trip?" he asked, seeing all of the suitcases. Haley bit her lip.

"No, this one's a little more permanent, actually," she said. He looked at her in confusion. "I'm moving," she explained. His eyes widened in shock.

"Where?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Tree Hill," she replied.

"Ok, I feel like I've entered an alternate universe here. I thought you weren't happy about going back there in the first place and now you want to live there," he said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I've been hiding here this whole time because I was afraid of going back home and seeing everyone again," she replied.

"And now everything's ok again?" he asked. Haley shook her head and laughed.

"No, but its better than it was when I left," she said. She started to explain that at first her old friends had been really mean and cruel, but soon warmed up to her again and apologized. She even reconnected with her older sister Taylor and brother Craig, who was now married to one of her old friends. "I miss my home and my family and my friends," she explained.

"And what about your old boyfriend?" he asked.

"Ex-husband, actually," she corrected. Trey nodded.

"Even worse. What about him? Isn't he still in Tree Hill?" he asked. Haley nodded and then explained what had happened. "So, you still have feelings for him?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I never stopped having feelings for him," she said. Trey looked at her in shock. "He's the love of my life," Haley said.

"Gee, thanks," he joked. Haley's brow furrowed. "You know, as your ex-boyfriend who you were with longer, by the way, that's very insulting," he said. Haley laughed.

"Oh, please. You're so full of it. You know as well as I do that we would never have amounted to anything. You were flirting with everything in a skirt at the end of our relationship," she said, laughing. He nodded.

"Ok, that's true," he admitted.

"And if it hadn't ended, you never would've have hit things off with your blind date," she pointed out.

"Good point. But even so, I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by moving back to Tree Hill," he said.

"To finally stop hiding," she said.

Nathan walked into his brother and Peyton's house. "So, Nate, what brings you here?" Peyton asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Brooke's out of town, Lucas is already here, my dad's still on his boat. Who else would it be?" Peyton said, shrugging. He nodded. "So, who did you wake up with this morning?" she joked. He glared at her.

"No one," he admitted. Peyton looked absolutely shocked. "You can remove your jaw from the floor now," he added.

"Are you kidding? Nathan Scott woke up alone?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm off the market," he admitted. Peyton put down the bowl and cereal she had in her hand. She sat down on a stool that was pulled up to the counter and looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "What I mean is: why all of a sudden no dates?" she asked. He sighed. Peyton nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're finally admitting it, aren't you?" she asked.

"Admitting what?" Lucas asked, coming into the room.

"That he's not happy with his player ways and string of women," Peyton replied. Nathan glared at her.

"I didn't admit to anything," he said. Peyton looked at him for an answer. "Maybe I'm just ready for a change," he admitted. Peyton laughed.

"That change wouldn't happen to include a certain singer, who's moving back to town, would it?" Lucas asked.

"Of course not. Haley and I are over," he snapped immediately. Peyton tilted her head at him and smirked.

"You know, you answered that pretty quickly, Nate. Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I am. I don't want to be with her no matter what feelings she has for me," he said.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much," Peyton quoted.

"Give it a rest," he snapped. Peyton laughed.

"You still love her and you know it!" she exclaimed.

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"So, you know she still loves you. Are you two going to get back together?" Lucas said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, you'll certainly have plenty time to mull over it since Haley's not coming back for another few months," Peyton said.

"What?" Nathan and Lucas both exclaimed.

"She signed a contract with that club she performs at. She can't leave for two more months," Peyton said.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Haley woke up and sighed. Her contract was finally over but she was almost positive that she was going to stay in Olympia now. She had told Peyton of her decision to not come back and when Peyton said she understood Haley didn't feel guilty anymore. She hadn't heard from Nathan in the past two months and she didn't think she could face seeing him all the time and not being with him. She had asked Peyton to tell everyone that she wasn't coming back after all. Then, there was a knock on her door. She ignored it because she was afraid that it might be her stupid landlord. She hated that woman with a passion. She was always so nosey and did nothing but complain. A few more knocks turned into banging.

She rolled her eyes but still did not make a move to answer the door until she heard a male voice scream, "Haley, it's me. Please open the door!" She was so startled that she ran right to the door and opened it without thinking. Nathan walked into the apartment without permission and walked right into the living room. Still shocked, she followed him without a word. He looked around and sighed. Then, he turned to look at her.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked when she found her mind again.

"What am I doing here?" he asked. She looked at him. "What are you doing here, Haley?" he asked. Now she was really confused. "You said you were coming back to Tree Hill and now Peyton tells me that you're not," he said.

"I don't understand what's so confusing about that. I changed my mind," she said. He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. "What is so fabulous about Olympia that you changed your mind so quickly?" he asked.

"There's nothing for me in Tree Hill anymore, Nathan," she said.

"Then, why did you decide to move back to Tree Hill in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I thought there was, but I was wrong. I was really wrong," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm signed to a good label here and I have a studio and…" she started. Nathan scoffed.

"This is about singing? Give me a break," he said. Haley widened her eyes in surprise. "You can sing anywhere, Haley," he reminded her. "Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" he asked. Haley chuckled bitterly.

"Fine, Nathan. It's about you," she said.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you! Isn't it obvious? I don't want to be in Tree Hill if you're there and I'm not with you. I know that I said I miss my family, but that's not the reason I wanted to come back. I thought that somehow you would decide that you still love me and want to be with me, but when I hadn't heard from you since I left, I realized that it would never happen," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, smirking.

"Are you really so immature that you're going to make me say it?" she asked angrily. He nodded. "I know that you don't love me," she said. He laughed. She glared at him. He closed the distance between them. He was still laughing at her as he looked down at her.

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong," he said. Haley stiffened and her face registered surprise and confusion. "Why do you think I'm here, Hales?" he asked.

A DAY LATER

Nathan woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He picked it up and groggily spoke. "Hello?" he said.

"Nathan? It's Peyton," Peyton said. Nathan looked at the clock and groaned when it said that it was six in the morning.

"Peyton, you better have a good reason for calling me so early in the morning," he said.

"Your dad called. Apparently, he wants to see you and Luke tomorrow," she said.

"And you chose to call me now to tell me that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. Well, I knew that you would be alone since you've kind of given up on women right now, which I think is pointless. You just need to find the right woman…" Peyton said.

"Peyton, you're rambling. I'm going to hang up," he said.

"Ok, fine. Bye," she said.

"By the way, don't call me this early unless it's a real emergency," he said. Then he felt a movement. A hand touched his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was Peyton," he replied, turning over to face her. Haley smirked.

"What did she want?" she asked.

"To annoy me," he said, kissing her deeply. Haley giggled and wrapped her arms around Nathan as he continued kissing her. When the kissing stopped, Nathan exhaled. "I feel like staying here all day," he said.

"It has been a while and we're both tired," she said, laughing.

"I'm glad you're finally back," he said. Haley sighed and looked around the room. They were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hmm. So am I," she said, leaning closer to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
